


This is War

by KarkatHorns



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Earth is Destroyed, Growth an Development, History of Irk, I wrote this before I read the unanimated scripts so I guess this is an AU?, Irkens, Other, War, Z?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/KarkatHorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ABANDONED FIC] Zim, upon connecting himself to one of the control brains, gains a lot more information than he ever needed to know. He flees to Earth and Dib suspects he is plotting something. He is, but it isn't for earth. More to be added. Feel free to bother me for updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War

Irkens were once a race of aliens with little to no technology. All records of the life Irkens once had have been erased by the control brains upon the day they rewrite the empire. 

Irkens were originally in control of their own race. A control brain, an artificial intelligence agent, had been created by the name of Spork. The AI had a job of organizing information and making minor decisions on how the world would operate. After many years of being in charge of information, the control brain decided that it would take control. At the time, Irkens were creating a device known as a PAK. A PAK is a portable artificial knowledge device. The race often had wars, and began breeding Irkens that had problems thinking by themselves. These 'fake' beings became perfect soldiers, and responded to whatever was programmed into their PAKs. Over time, this job was assigned to the control brain Spork.

Spork became very successful at his job, and Irkens began to prosper as a race. Technology became the future, causing Irkens to grow and develop as well as evolve as a species. A sister control brain was made to help the first one with the empire's growing needs for soldiers, technology, and power. Many years have passed, and clones were now completely tenderness and can easily be cloned over and over. Imperfections have been breeded out and the clone race has become larger than the race of actual Irkens. They can easily be injected with vaccines by their PAL devices and are less likely to cause trouble because they have various problems thinking as a unique being. Every personality of the clones are completely unique with each other, and Miyuki started training programs for the cloned Irken smeets. Unknown to the current ruler, the clones are only responsive to the rule of the control brains. The brains have been mixing their clones in with the normal Irkens, which take the place of the Irkens begining to die off from illness and other issues the clones do not face. After a period of time, two of the last remaining Irkens surviving were implanted by PAKs. These Irkens are the tallest of their race, and have skillfully created a height system to replace the communist-like government that was once in place. There are too many clones for the remaining Irkens to object without being killed. Many have been captured and have become prisoners in secret, classified rooms. Some Irkens fled, only to die later of unnatural causes. The two tallests rule with absolute power, building a small army of limited power control brains to look after the new empire. The training programs send off plenty of new soldiers to scout out planets for possible conquest. 

That's how the empire began. 

[WiP]


End file.
